When It Rains, It Pours
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco and Percy end up together in a bus shelter while it rains, and Draco tries to comfort the man.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1772

Title: When It Rains, It Pours

Note: AU! Draco and Percy end up at the same bus stop

Warnings: Suggestive content

Beta: Aya Deyfair

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Doctor Who Day: Write about a charismatic person.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 9: Beauty Therapy: Spa Day: Task #12 - De-stressing Shoulder/Neck Massage: Write about comforting someone.

Yearly:

Prompt 789 [Senario] We're the only ones in this tiny bus shelter and you've been crying for 10 minutes and i would give you some privacy but it's pouring rain out so "do you want to talk about it," i guess?

* * *

Draco is sitting at the bus shelter, deliberately ignoring the redhead that sat down next to him. Percy Weasley, the former Gryffindor Prefect. It was overcast, and Draco sat watching the storm rolling in overhead. He heard Percy sniff, but the only reaction he gave was to look curiously over at the older boy.

He watched the heavens open in a downpour of rain, and heard the spattering of raindrops on the metal roof, and then he heard Percy start to cry.

"Oh come on," Draco muttered. "It's just some rain." He was trying to get the Weasley to stop crying, it was making him feel like he had to offer to _talk _about it.

"It's not," he sniffed, "about the rain."

Draco muttered something under his breath that sounded like "I don't care."

"Then what is it about?" Draco asked reluctantly. He wished the rain would stop so he could let the man cry in peace.

"I told my mother something about me and she didn't take it the way I expected," Percy said through his sniffles.

"So your gay?" Draco asked, taking a wild guess.

"How did you know?" Percy said, looking at the blond with amazement.

"Educated guess," Draco shrugged. "I figured you didn't knock any girl up, and those are usually the two things mothers can't accept."

"Strange, I didn't think you would understand," Percy said, eyes still bloodshot.

"I suppose you want to talk about it then?" Draco finally asked after a long silence stretched between them. He didn't want to hear it, he already lived it. He wished it would just stop raining so he could leave the man to have some time for himself.

Percy launched into the confession to his mother, telling Draco a lot more than he wanted to know. Percy insisted that his family stared at him like a cockroach they wanted to step on, not like their brother. The only one that didn't judge Percy was Harry, which for reasons that Draco wasn't sure of, made the Weasley family's reaction even worse. Draco found himself asking before he could help it.

"He isn't even family, you know, not really," Percy said. "All I wanted was to be the perfect son, and look where that got me." He gestured around them sitting side by side on the bench, waiting for the rain to pass.

"I've got something real for you to freak out about," Draco said, spotting the hail overhead that was now littering the ground in little crystal coloured balls.

"Oh no," Percy said, spotting the hail as well. The noise on the iron roof became louder, and it was clear that the two of them would be spending even more time trapped together in here.

Draco wasn't sure what was stopping him from Aparating away, well, he was, but he wasn't willing to admit to it. The fact was that even though Draco pretended like he didn't care, he knew exactly what Percy was going through. When Draco had told his father he was gay, he got the same response. "You are no son of mine." he remembered his father's words, and he shivered.

Percy transfigured his cloak into a blanket, and without a word he draped it over them both. Percy continued to complain about how he had gotten into this situation and how he wished his mother had been a bit more accepting. He was still her son, after all.

"You're always complaining," Draco eventually said, rolling his eyes at Percy.

"I am not," he replied indignantly. "You asked what was wrong."

"Yeah, but I wasn't asking for your life story," Draco insisted. Somehow without knowing it Draco had found a way to help Percy, and that was strange. He treated Percy the same way he treated everyone else.

"Wow, you are so rude, it's Draco right?" Percy asked him.

"This is what I get for helping someone," Draco said, sighing dramatically and rolling his eyes. "Yes, I'm Draco."

"I'm Percy," Percy replied, the tears were gone, and Draco didn't notice when that had happened.

"I know," Draco said.

"You know?" Percy was puzzled. Draco realised it was clear that he didn't pay much attention to others, or maybe he just hid it better than those Gryffindors.

"Yeah," he said. "And now we are here," Draco said, gesturing around the small, badly lit room.

"Thank you for listening to me," Percy said suddenly. There was a smile on his face now.

"I didn't have a choice," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"You did, you could have Aparated away," Percy commented suddenly. Draco blushed.

"So could you," Draco tried to shoot back. "We aren't really trapped."

"I have nowhere to go, Draco," Percy admitted.

"My father is dead," Draco said.

Percy looked at him with a horrified expression, and Draco realised he probably should be more clear on what he meant by that.

"I just meant, you could come over to Malfoy Manor, we don't need to stay here," Draco added.

"You mean go over to your house?" Percy asked curiously. "Why would you do that? You don't even know me."

"Isn't it how hospitality works?" Draco asked, trying to sound overly casual about inviting a gay man over to his house.

"That's not how it works," Percy argued reluctantly, it was clear he still wasn't sure what to make of the offer.

"That's exactly how it works," Draco insisted. "I won't touch you, unless you ask me to." Draco winked, and then he realised what he had done. He couldn't believe he was comforting this man and his mind suddenly went into seduction mode.

"Are you flirting with me right now? How do you even know I'm single?" Percy asked.

"I don't, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Draco said.

"You aren't acting like you," Percy commented.

"I suppose when it rains it pours, I was trying to be nice, that's all." Draco tried to shrug it off.

They sat for a while in silence, listening to the rain and the wind, and then Draco subconsciously moved closer to Percy, his smaller frame feeling the cold.

"You haven't blinked lately," Percy commented, and it made Draco snapped out of his thoughts and realise how close he was to the redhead. He could feel Percy's breath on his lips as he exhaled, and he couldn't believe the Weasley had let him get that close.

"I'm thinking," Draco said simply.

"About me?" Percy said teasingly, and Draco watched the corner of his lips turn up in a grin.

"What in Merlin's name would make you think that?" Draco shot back, but he knew it held no venom as the two of them were sitting against each other under the blanket. Percy's leg was touching his own.

Suddenly, the lights in the small bus shelter went out, and both of them screamed.

"_Lumos," _Draco said, and then he realised that in their fright, he had ended up in Percy's lap. The lights going out had more than one effect on them. Draco could feel the other man underneath him, and he moved off slowly, suddenly curious if Percy was actually seeing someone or not.

"Are you dating someone?" Draco asked.

"No, are you?" Percy asked in response.

"Haven't found anyone worth dating yet," Draco said by way of explanation. He had been with a few people, but he wasn't just going to settle down with anyone. He was Draco Malfoy, nothing but the best was good enough. "I am quite open minded, of course."

Percy just nodded, and Draco continued to talk.

"The trouble with having an open mind, of course, is that people will insist on coming along and trying to put things in it," Draco admitted.

"Ah, the only Malfoy heir needs someone to his exacting high standards," Percy shot at him. He couldn't be offended, it seemed like Percy actually understood, although the words were teasing.

"Is that offer still available?" Percy asked after a few minutes, and Draco couldn't quite focus on the words, he was feeling Percy so close to him and realising it had been a long time since he had been this close to anyone.

"Offer?" Draco asked, his eyes going wide.

"To spend the night," Percy stated, and the way he slowly pronounced each syllable seemed to drip with ambiguity. Was Percy making a move on him? Draco wasn't sure, but he was all for getting out of this cold, dark place and getting somewhere a little bit more comfortable.

* * *

The two of them were suddenly sitting side by side on Draco's bed, the red blanket still over them. Percy's eyes widened in awe as he examined the Slytherin's bedroom. It was large, with a king sized bed, and countless bookshelves along the walls.

"I have an extra bedroom, next door," Draco said. He didn't want to just assume that Percy was hitting on him. He wanted Percy to have the choice.

"Oh, I thought I could spend the night with you," Percy said. Draco flushed pink. Did he mean?

"Of course, sure, there is more than enough room," Draco said, confused.

Percy leaned in close and whispered into Draco's ear, "I don't need much room." Percy slowly turned Draco's head until his mouth was again within his reach. Draco could feel time stopping as Percy's lips descended on him in a furious battle for dominance. Draco surrendered, this was the one place where he could surrender, and just let the other man take what he needed.

Percy took it, he took all that Draco was offering, and he didn't stop until the two of them were both exhausted. The two men fell asleep in each other's arms, and when Draco awoke feeling the strong Weasley holding him, he grinned. This was the first time someone stayed. Percy had stayed.

Draco snuggled up against the redhead, who stretched and grinned down at him. "Morning," Percy said.

"Good morning," Draco responded.

"Yes, it is," Percy replied, leaning in to kiss Draco and making the man giggle.

"What's this?" Draco asked after their tender kisses subsided.

"I'm not sure, but I like it," Percy admitted. Draco was glad Percy wasn't making promises, although so far he had done a lot more than most other men Draco brought home. He spent the night.

"I do too," Draco admitted.

"So, round two?" Percy asked teasingly grabbing Draco's ass to illustrate his point.

"You are insatiable," Draco attempted to tease, but all that happened was he got himself pulled down into another kiss.

"Mmmmm," was all Percy replied.

"Round two, then breakfast," Draco relented easily.

"Sounds great," Percy said.


End file.
